Solar panels placed atop free standing structures combine power generation with, for example, shade production, which results in the maximization of the value and use of the airspace. Freestanding structures that generate electric or wind power from rooftop devices to electrically charge and run vehicles are known in the art. See for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-002259, U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,363 and United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0000596 published Jan. 7, 2010. More specifically, JP 09-002259 discloses a photovoltaic power generation apparatus and a cartridge-type storage battery for a vehicle, for example a train, which can be exchanged when the vehicle is parked in a charging station having the photovoltaic power generation mounted on its roof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,363 discloses a charging station having a duct, a wind power generator and a battery in which the duct is formed from upper and lower panels that include a solar panel. The battery stores the power generated by the wind power generator and the solar panel and the duct is formed so as to collect wind blowing toward the wind power generator and to increase the speed of the collected wind. United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0000596 discloses a dual-inclination support structure having an array of photovoltaic modules mounted on its roof and having multiple uses such as advertising, water collection, energy transmission, and the ability too place the solar cells at different angles to improve yields. Lastly, United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0108113 discloses an aeroelastic solar power-generating canopy that can be formed over supporting structures without requiring an existing roof.
Certain problems are associated with the foregoing approaches. The rigid solar panel installations known in the art typically are mounted atop already existing roof structures. This makes them not readily accessible, often compromises roof integrity and results in a rigid and expensive assembly. In addition, conventional roof top solar arrays are typically designed and disposed along a single slope plane, which may not be ideal in some locales, and are problematic for example where there is snow or ice buildup in the winter. Inclined, fixed plane canopies with mono-planar wings cannot maximize solar collection capability without adjustment to the wing angle.
It would be advantageous to have a lightweight, multi-purpose solar canopy that can be assembled and disassembled easily and maximizes solar collection capability at times associated with air-conditioning needs and peak utility needs without the need to adjust the wing angle. It would also be advantageous if the assembly was constructed of low-maintenance materials with integral finishes, and if the downstream replacement or upgrade of the solar generation element represented minimal waste disposal costs and issues. The foregoing is provided by this invention.